1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emission driver and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel display devices have been developed having reduced weight and volume compared to cathode ray tubes. Such flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, among others.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through the re-combination of electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display device has fast response times and is driven with low power consumption. A typical organic light emitting display device supplies current corresponding to data signals to organic light emitting diodes using transistors formed at each pixel, such that light is generated from the organic light emitting diodes.
Such a conventional organic light emitting display device includes a data driver that supplies data signals to data lines, a scan driver that supplies scan signals sequentially to scan lines, an emission driver that supplies emission control signals to emission control lines, and a display unit that includes a plurality of pixels coupled to the data lines, the scan lines and the emission control lines.
The pixels of the display unit are selected when the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines and receive the data signals from the data lines. The pixels receiving the respective data signals display an image by generating light having a predetermined brightness corresponding to the data signals. Here, the emission time of the pixels is controlled by the emission control signals supplied from the emission control lines. Generally, the emission control signals set the pixels supplied with the data signals to be in a non-light-emitting state, while overlapping with the scan signals supplied to one or two scan lines.
Recently, studies for optimally setting panel brightness corresponding to external light have been actively conducted. The panel brightness can be controlled using various methods. For example, the panel brightness can be controlled by adjusting bits of data corresponding to an amount of external light. However, a complicated process is involved to adjust the bits of data.